


Time to tell the truth

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill again:  The Doctor gets dosed with a powerful truth serum and Clara never expected to ever hear everything he has to say when all his inhibitions are gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to tell the truth

The Doctor was pacing furiously around and around the console. His hand rubbing his upper arm as he did so. Clara sat out of his way, watching him with concern. ‘What was that stuff they injected you with?’

‘Hm?’ He was distracted as the drugs were working through his bloodstream. 

‘They jabbed you three times over! What was it?’ Clara prodded him.

‘Ah, some daft interrogation thing. Probably to try and get me to talk. Didn't work for them though, now did it.’ He grinned at the success they’d had of getting away from the space pirates before he could reveal anything to them. But he was getting worried and he could feel the sweat forming on his back. Suddenly he began to pull off his jacket and then his hoodie.

‘Are you okay?”

‘Fine, just fine.’ He mumbled. ‘It’s warm in here, feeling warm.’ He corrected himself, why did he do that? He kept up his striding around the console, getting more and more fidgety.

‘You’re not okay, are you Doctor.’ Clara’s worry crept into her voice. 

‘Of course I'm fine. I've been jabbed three times over with some drug that apparently is making me sweat and pace. Absolutely fine.’ He scowled at her. ‘Please, just go on and state the obvious. I love to hear the obvious.’

‘And it’s making you irritable.’ Clara shot at him. ‘Oh, sorry. More obvious.’

‘Yes!’ He snapped at her. Another layer came off, the jumper, tossed away to wrap around one of the rails. 

‘Are you going to strip naked then?’ Clara began sarcastically and was going to make a comment about leaving him to his own devices but he cut her off. 

‘You’d like that wouldn't you!’ The Doctor was on the opposite side of the console and was stripping off his t-shirt, just leaving him with the under-shirt on.   
‘Doctor!’ Clara chided him sharply. ‘I wouldn't dare.’

‘Wouldn't you?’ He turned to face her, coming to a standstill. ‘Of course you would. Say it. I’d strip for you. You’re the boss after all.’

She pursed her lips. ‘What was in that drug, Doctor, because it is seriously messing with you.’

‘How should I know. I didn't get a chance to look at the ingredient listing. Did you?’ She shook her head. ‘So, no, I don’t know what was in it. But if it was meant to get me to talk. Well, look at me! I'm talking!’ He began pacing again. Sweat was starting to wick into the back of his under-shirt, making it cling to his lean frame. His feet took him back round to where he had dropped his t-shirt. He picked it up and wiped his face off. It came away damp from sweat. ‘Sweaty. Hot and sweaty.’

‘Maybe we should get you to the wash room, cool you off in the shower maybe?’ Clara suggested. ‘Could I get you water or something?’

He grabbed the rail, coming to a halt again by her. Facing the wall but close to her, his voice dropped. ‘Cold showers aren't as much fun though.’ The Doctor’s eyes turned to her, glancing at her with a glint. ‘Hot showers, like hot sweat. Just not from what I’d like.’ A quarter turn and he was looking at her directly. ‘How do you like getting sweaty, Clara?’

She blinked at him, unsure of where this was coming from, but it was certainly taking them into a conversation that she was uncomfortable with, subjects that they’d silently agreed to keep hidden from one another. ‘Running?’

He was flexing his shoulders, rolling his neck, trying to work out his muscles which seemed to be twitching. ‘Running.. that’s one way. Rutting. That’s a word for it. I like other words though.’ His hand reached out to her cheek, the back of his hand brushing against her skin. ‘Lovemaking.’ He licked his lips. ‘That word is the best.’ The shocked look on Clara’s face brought him to his senses again. ‘Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!’ He hurriedly, almost running, away from her, the console separating them. The Doctor rubbed at his arm where the drug had been injected. 

Clara watched him closely. The Doctor hadn't been violent but he was certainly getting to be manic. ‘Can’t you test what that drug was?’ 

‘It’s in me. My blood.’ He put a hand on his chest between his hearts. “Fast double beat. Faster than normal. Hot and sweaty. Even between my legs.’ The Doctor just blurted out whatever he was thinking. ‘Want to strip out of my trousers.’ He shook his head. ‘Not in front of you, Clara. Not in front of you. Bet you won’t say no if I ask.’ His head shot up to look at her. ‘Can I take my trousers off, Clara? Please? I'm too hot with them on.’

‘Doctor!’ Clara’s eyes went wide. He was clearly uncomfortable and she was torn. His eyes were pleading with her. ‘You are wearing ah, underwear?’   
‘Yes! Oh thank you!’ His hands fumbled with his belt as he wanted them off as fast as possible. The Doctor practically fell to the floor on his ass to wrestle them off. He stood, hands furiously rearranging his boxers. ‘There! You have no idea how much better that feels!’ Clara couldn't’ help but giggle. His boxers were damp and clingy, his under-shirt stuck to his back and then he had his shoes and socks still on. ‘You don’t like the way I look, do you?’

‘You look ridiculous.’ Clara was laughing at the sight of him now with his crestfallen look.

‘I know.’ He held out his hands, almost in surrender. ‘I know you liked my previous regeneration a lot more. Younger, spryer, More handsome. I wish I had made love to you then.’ The Doctor began to wring his hands. ‘If I had though, you would have seen this face and been disgusted. I'm sorry. It all went wrong. For us.’ 

Clara bit her lip at how frank he was being. ‘No, Doctor, I didn't’ mean it that way. Just..’ She couldn't help another smile. ‘The shoes just don’t work with your t-shirt and boxers look.’

‘Oh.’ He looked down at his feet. ‘Oh!’ He was bending over to unlace the shoes and getting them off, socks stripped off next. Standing straight again, he looked at her and awaited her evaluation. 

She looked him up and down. ‘Better.’ With him cheered up again, she looked at him with her head to one side. ‘Do you really wish that then?’

The Doctor turned bright red, naked toes wiggling as a sign of his nerves. ‘Yes.’ He couldn't hold himself back. ‘I wanted you. Badly. Still do. Can’t help it. You’re so … ‘ He gazed at her. ‘Beautiful.’

Clara’s turn to blush now. ‘Why did you never say anything?’

‘You’re human. I regenerate. I remember how you were when I regenerated. Too hard for a human to understand. To love me. I never stop loving you.’ 

Clara couldn't respond, her heart was hammering in her chest but at the same time there was so much regret and still hesitation. 

‘Why Clara?’ He went on, nothing stopping him. ‘Why do you just not say it? You do love me back don’t you?’ She still hesitated. He should have waited for her, give her time to answer but the drugs in his system over-rode everything. ‘Maybe not love then?’ He strode up to her, facing her just inches away from her face. ‘Is that it, Clara?’ The Doctor placed a hand on her cheek, making her look at him. His face so close to hers, he could breathe the same air as her, his mouth just a quick move from pressing against hers. ‘Not love? Just sex. Sex with an alien. I bet that would turn you on. I've had other humans over the years. Nothing wrong with it. You’d like it.’ 

Clara was frozen, her legs squeezed tightly together. ‘Doctor, this is too much!’ 

‘Too much?’ He questioned her words, his hands running over her shoulders, looking at her as if undressing her. ‘Not enough you mean. I can do anything you want. Pleasure you. Soft. Rough. Pain. Done right pain can be better than just pleasure.’ A finger on her temple, tracing a line to her lips. He was breathing harder now. With only his boxers on his arousal was throbbing and he pressed closer to her, against her thigh. ‘Thought you’d be more the soft, romantic type. Don’t mind if I'm wrong though.’

She swallowed hard, keeping up with the switches of thought and his frantic behaviour was impossible. ‘Doctor, this is the drug inst’ it. This isn't you.’

‘It is me.’ He said hoarsely. ‘All me.’ A growl in his throat. ‘All of it. Me. No hiding.’ His hand took hers, tugging her to touch his erection. Clara tried to jerk away from him but he held her there. Her touch thrilled him. ‘Just tell me. Let me take you to the stars in a way you could never have imagined.’ His lips finally touched hers but oh so softly. Clare instinctively reacted, returning his kiss. The pressure of his hand on hers, guiding her to hold him in her grasp shocked her and she pulled away. Frustrated he pushed away from her, ‘Why!’ He cried out, his voice filling the console room. His fists clenched, his muscles straining from his annoyance and bottled up emotions. ‘I offer you love, I offer you sex. You say no to pleasure. You say no to pain. You say NO NO NO FUCKING NO! And your body is screaming out the opposite. I smell your sex, Clara. You look at me at times, admiring me and I feel your heat, your heart racing faster. I hold you close, keeping you safe, I know you can feel my cock when it’s hard and you're near me and you don’t act. You want to but you don’t. Just fuck me!’ 

‘I do want you! But .. ‘ Clara bit her lip. Afraid but he was right about her and how she felt about him. She never knew how well he understood her. 

‘You want control. That’s it. Haven’t I already shown you were the boss? Command me then, Clara.’ 

‘Why can’t it ever be the right time? The right moment where it can be perfect.’ Clara looked frightened at the reality of their emotions aired this way. 

‘It’s never perfect. Never will be. I’ll mess something up. But I’ll try. For you.’ In front of her again, pleading with his eyes. ‘For you. just want to love you.’ 

Clara sensed a change in him, his breathing started to calm down. She gingerly placed her hands on his chest. The slowing beat of his hearts told her that whatever the drugs were the effect of them was starting to wear off. He’d sweated a lot, and had been so frenetic, maybe he’d worn the drugs off faster. But all the words had been spoken and they’d never be put back in the bottle. ‘Can you just love me? Or will you always want more? Pushing things further?’

He swallowed hard, hands trembling as he tried to stroke her cheek. ‘It’s all to love you. To be what you want. Let me love you the way you want me to love you. Any way. All ways. Just.. I want to love you.’

Reaching around him, Clara’s arms pulled him close, resting his head against her shoulder. ‘Oh Doctor. I do love you. But we have to do it together.’ She felt his head nodding against her. ‘Together we’ll figure it out.’

Feeling drained, the Doctor remained in the warmth of her hug for some time, letting the last of the drug wash out of him. Finally, with a deep breath, he stood up but kept hold of her hand. He kissed her hand. ‘Sorry.’j

“The drug?’

He nodded. ‘it’s gone now.’ The Doctor’s cheeks were red, incredibly embarrassed. ‘What I said I .. shouldn't have.’

‘It was what you felt though, wasn't it?’ Clara asked, wanting to know. Another nod from him. ‘We’ll have to talk it out.’

‘Another time?’ Emotions were still raw right now for him.

‘Another time. For now though,’ Clara spoke softly. ‘I think you need a good long shower and maybe a sleep.’

‘Yes, that would be good. With you?’ The Doctor asked. 

‘The shower? No. The sleep, I’d love to cuddle with you tonight.’ Clara told him. He beamed at her,


End file.
